Hijack
Hijack is a Mission type where players must take control of a large, mobile objective and safely lead it to extraction. Mechanics Players must find a room which will hold the objective, a Fomorian Power Core in Grineer missions and a Cargo Rover in Corpus missions. Once found, players must activate a console to release the objective, which will travel a preset path to extraction. The objective will siphon power from a player's Shields in order to move, stopping when no shields are available, either when the players' shields are fully drained or when no players are close enough to the objective to siphon power. If it doesn't move after a set duration, the objective will gradually move backwards. As the objective moves along, enemies will try to destroy it before it reaches extraction. Though the objective is durable, it gradually loses health at a rate of 10 points per second. Coupled with incoming enemy fire the objective can easily be destroyed without player intervention. Upon successfully escorting the objective to the extraction point, the player's Landing Craft will collect the objective and carry it away, completing the mission. Locations Notes *Shield siphoning bypasses the protection from and , draining shields directly without affecting them in any way. *Grineer Hijack missions have an additional obstacle in the form of Blast Doors, which will stop the objective momentarily as the doors open. Although the objective will not drain shields in this period, enemies can close in on the objective while it is vulnerable. *Objectives in Hijack Sorties will generate a Nullifier field around them, preventing the use of abilities close to the objective. *It is possible to get on the objective with careful maneuvering and "ride" it to extraction, eliminating the need to move along with the objective as well as constantly powering it until your shields are fully drained. This is more easily done on Corpus Hijack missions due to the objective being a ground-based rover instead a core suspended from a rail. *Each player will see their own Landing Craft during the extraction screen. *The objective drains 4 points of shields/health (see below) every second in order to move. *As and have no shields, the Objective will instead drain their health in order to move. **In Nidus's case, his innate health regeneration is not interrupted by the Objective's health drain, and will generally counteract any health loss from the Objective. Tips *It is recommended to equip and/or to shorten shield regeneration time. * and can be used to replenish players' shields quickly, not only providing more shields to power the objective but also increasing the players' survivability. Squad Shield Restores can also be used for the same purpose. **The and augments for and respectively can also be used to restore shields. * A Raksa Kubrow's and the precept for Sentinels will also help players regenerate shields on a personal level. * is recommended for this mission type, as his increased Overshield capacity, as well as generating shields for every enemy hit, allows him to stay near the Objective for longer periods. * is also an ideal choice for this mission type due to her massive shield capacity as well as the ability to regenerate shields using , allowing her to singlehandedly power the objective. * 's innate passive health regeneration will surpass the objective's health drain rate, allowing him to still regenerate health while staying near the objective. * and can also gain increased survivability with the Vazarin Focus school by using its Protective Dash to rapidly heal damage. However, if a Sortie mission is selected for Hijack, they must move outside of the Nullifier field to be able to exit their Warframe and perform a Void Dash. Trivia *Hijack was introduced in during the Tethra's Doom event, and made a permanent mission type in . *Up until , which introduced a Corpus variant of the Hijack mission type on Europa, Ceres was the only planet that hosted this mission type. *This is the second mission type where the traditional extraction animation is not used, the first being Defense. *A possible predecessor of this mission type was Escort, which was first mentioned in Livestream 11 alongside Survival. In the proposed mission type players would have to escort a robotic proxy of The Lotus throughout the map. There is a key difference between Escort and Hijack however; In Escort, staying close to the proxy would give players temporary buffs, Whereas in Hijack, the defense objective drains the players' shields instead in order to move. **Escort was also planned to replace Deception missions altogether in much the same way Survival replaced Raid. This never came to pass, and Deception missions would eventually be phased out with . Patch History *made a permanent mission type *Hijack was introduced during the Tethra's Doom event. }} See also *Tethra's Doom, the event that introduced this game mode. *Grineer Shipyard *Events *Grineer *Missions *Tile Sets de:Entführung es:Usurpación ru:Налёт Category:Missions Category:Update 13